Over the plank!
by Goun
Summary: Hieß vormals JackNorrington... Wow, endlich mal ein 4. Kapitel! Ja, Goun ist zum Schreiben gekommen!
1. Part 1

"Komm her, feiner Hund! Feiner lieber Hund! Schau mal, ich hab hier einen schönen Knochen!"  
  
Schläfrig öffnete Jack die Augen und gähnte. Direkt neben ihm fiel Licht durch das kleine vergitterte Fenster, wohl eher eine Schießscharte, dachte Jack, das sich in der Wand neben ihm befand, auf den Boden.  
  
Jack ließ seinen Blick über die Steinwände seiner Zelle wandern und blieb kurz am Gitter hängen. Doch die Eisenstäbe standen immer noch unbeweglich da.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer richtete sich Jack langsam auf.  
  
"Hast du es immer noch nicht aufgegeben?"  
  
Die Frage war an den Mann in der nächsten Zelle gerichtet, der mit einem Knochen versuchte, den Hund des Wärters, der die Schlüssel im Maul trug, anzulocken. Der Mann, offensichtlich ein kleiner Dieb, in schmutziges zerrissenes Leinen gekleidet, warf Jack einen säuerlichen Blick zu. Jack setzte sich auf und lachte.  
  
"Ich versuch wenigstens, hier rauszukommen, anstatt rumzuhocken, zu schlafen und Geschichten über die Black Pearl zum besten zu geben!  
  
Das Schiff ist doch eh schon längst auf dem Grund des Meeres, schließlich ist die "Interceptor II" siegreich zurückgekehrt!"  
  
"Die Black Pearl bei den Fischen? Mein lieber Freund", theatralisch stand Jack auf und trat an das Gitter, "die Black Pearl ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt 20 Meilen südlich von hier. Heute Nacht wird sie hier einlaufen und morgen stehe ich wieder am Steuerruder meines Schiffes, während du hier bis in alle Ewigkeiten vor einem Hund sitzt, der ein kleines bisschen intelligenter ist als du!"  
  
Sein Gegenüber fing schallend an zu lachen, woraufhin Jack seine Mundwinkel säuerlich nach unten zog.  
  
"Was gibt es da zu lachen?"  
  
"Du? Captain?"  
  
Der Andere hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.  
  
"Die Black Pearl, das gefürchteteste Schiff in der ganzen Karibik soll unter dem Kommando eines Trottels stehen, der sich alle nasenlang fangen lässt und hier gewissermaßen Stammgast ist?"  
  
Jack drehte sich um, stolzierte einige Meter weg und drehte sich schwungvoll um.  
  
"Mein Freund, ich mag hier vielleicht Stammgast sein, doch dafür bin ich jedem anderen überlegen. Allein durch meine Intelligenz gelang es der Black Pearl solchen Schrecken unter die Leute zu bringe. Ich alleine bin für sämtliche erfolgreichen Plünderungen verantwortlich."  
  
Plötzlich sprang Jack mit einem Satz zum Gitter, packte den anderen am Kragen und zog ihn so nahe zu sich, dass er seinen hastigen Atem spüren konnte.  
  
"Und außerdem", Jack flüsterte und zog den Häftling noch näher ans Gitter, "wenn du nochmals mein Schiff auf den Grund des Meeres schickst, ohne es dort mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben, schiebe ich dir höchstpersönlich eine Kanonenkugel in dein hübsches Hinterteil. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber nickte heftig, zu erschrocken, um reden zu können.  
  
"Gut. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns!"  
  
Damit ließ Jack los und der Andere krabbelte sofort in die hinterste Ecke. Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ließ sich Jack auf sein Lager fallen und schlief ein.  
  
So, Ende 1. Teil. Bitte mich nicht gleich lynchen, ist meine erste Fluch der Karibik-Fanfiction... 


	2. Part 2

"Hey, aufstehen!"  
  
Jack brummte in seinen Bart und drehte sich zur Wand.  
  
"Oh, der Herr Dauergast will nicht mit mir reden? Los, beweg deinen verdammten Arsch hierher! Commodore Norrington will dich sehen!"  
  
Jack zog seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht.  
  
"Richtet dem Commodore meinen Dank für sein Kommen aus, doch untröstlicherweise bin ich zur Zeit unpässlich. Er möge morgen wiederkommen."  
  
"Du verdammter Pirat bist nicht der König von England! Also beweg gefälligst deinen lahmen Hintern hierher, oder du landest in der Arrestzelle!"  
  
Der Wärter trat näher ans Gitter und legte seinen Kopf auf die linke Schulter.  
  
"Hörst du?"  
  
Seine großen Hände umfassten die verrosteten Gitterstäbe und zogen sie zu sich, so dass das Mauerwerk zu knacken anfing.  
  
"Arrestzelle. Kein Licht."  
  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf die andere Schulter.  
  
"Kein Wasser. Kein Stroh."  
  
Wieder wanderte der Kopf.  
  
"Nur Verderben und Tod."  
  
Jack öffnete langsam die Augen und setze sich auf. Nach geräuschvollem Räuspern und theatralischen Seufzern stand Jack auf und kam zum Gitter.  
  
"Unter diesem Umständen sehe ich mich, trotz meines engen Zeitrahmens, in der Lage, dem Commodore ein paar Minuten meiner kostbaren Zeit zu schenken."  
  
Der Wärter starrte Jack in die Augen und fing schallend an zu lachen. Dann drehte er sich weg und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Kurz darauf erschien Commodore Norrington mit zwei Soldaten auf dem Fuß der Treppe.  
  
"Nun, wo steckt denn unser altbekannter Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
  
Norrington ließ seinen Blick über die Zellen wandern und blieb bei Jack hängen. Seine Augen fixierten ihn mit einem kalten Blick.  
  
"Da ihr uns ja hier schon wieder mit eurer Anwesenheit beehrt, konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, euch einen Besuch abzustatten."  
  
"Ich weiß eure Anwesenheit sehr wohl zu schätzen, und ich bin untröstlich euch nichts zu trinken anbieten zu können."  
  
"Wirklich zu dumm, dass ihr hinter diesen Gittern sitzt. Ich wäre eurer Einladung sicherlich gerne nachgekommen."  
  
Norrington trat nach vorne und kam auf Jack zu.  
  
"Habt ihr vielleicht noch einen letzten Wunsch?"  
  
Jack fixierte ihn und machte eine ausholende Handbewegung.  
  
"Bevor ihr euch morgen über meinen Tod amüsiert, gewährt mir wenigstens die Ehre, wie ein Pirat zu sterben."  
  
Norringtons Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.  
  
"Nun, nach unserem Brauchtum gebührt Piraten nichts anderes als der Tod durch den Strick. So will es das Gesetz."  
  
Jack drehte sich auf den Fußspitzen um und trat zwei Schritte in seine Zelle.  
  
"Eure Gesetze sind nicht meine. Ich will ein letztes Mal auf einem Schiff stehen, den Ozean vor mir haben und die salzige Meeresluft schmecken."  
  
Mit einem Schwung drehte sich Jack wieder zu Norrington um und verbeugte sich.  
  
"Lasst mich über die Planke laufen."  
  
Die Begleiter Norringtons fingen schallend an zu lachen. Norrington bemühte sich, sein Grinsen zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Ihr seid ein dreckiger Pirat. Wieso sollte ich also eure Wünsche erfüllen? Ihr erleidet morgen bei Tagesanbruch den Tod durch den Strick. Wünsche noch einen angenehmen letzten Tag!"  
  
"Dasselbe wünsche ich euch, Leichtwassermatrose."  
  
Norrington, der im Begriff war zu gehen, hielt inne.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
"Ich wünsche euch einen angenehmen Tag, Exzellenz."  
  
Norrington warf ihm noch einen abschätzenden Blick zu und schritt die Treppe hinauf. Kurz darauf fiel die schwere Eisentür ins Schloss und der Kerker lag wieder in tiefer Stille da. 


	3. Part 3

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jack durch die Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die auf seinem Gesicht tanzten. Grummelnd richtete sich Jack auf und suchte nach seinem Hut, um noch ein wenig weiterschlafen zu können. Doch gerade als er ihn in einer Ecke entdeckte und danach greifen wollte, rutschte der Hut weg. Verärgert griff Jack erneut nach dem Dreispitz, doch wieder entzog er sich ihm und wanderte in die andere Ecke.  
  
Jack, der nun vollends wach war, hechtete in diese Ecke und bekam den Hut mit zwei Fingerspitzen zu fassen. Langsam hob er ihn hoch, als ihn ein Krächzen herumfahren ließ. Doch dieses Geräusch kam nicht vom Fenster, sondern unter dem Hut hervor.  
  
Nun zog Captain Sparrow den Hut vollends zu sich und darunter kam ein Papagei zum Vorschein, mit blauen Flügeln und gelber Brust.  
  
Der Papagei sah ihn kurz an, krächzte noch einmal und verschwand dann durch das Fenster der Zelle.  
  
Jack raffte sich auf, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen, doch die Bucht unter ihm lag in tiefer Stille da, die Schiffe lagen friedlich im Hafen vor Anker und die See war spiegelglatt, soweit er sehen konnte. Etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd drehte sich Jack um und sank zurück auf seine Pritsche, wo er, den Hut ins Gesicht gezogen, einschlief.  
  
Krach und lautes Geschrei weckten Jack kurz darauf wieder. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte er nicht sagen, die Sonne stand jedenfalls schon ein ganzes Stück weiter im Süden und seine Zelle wurde nun vom Sonnenlicht vollends erhellt.  
  
"Halt! Kommandant Norrington hat mir befohlen, keinen Menschen zu dieser Zelle durchzulaaaaaaaaa..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Gurgeln unter.  
  
Jack sprang von seiner Pritsche auf und lief zu den Gitterstäben. Kurz darauf hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, die Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Jack! Wach auf!"  
  
"Hm?" Blinzelnd öffnete Jack die Augen und sah das Gesicht von Gibbs.  
  
"Steh endlich auf, du fauler Hund, oder soll ich dir Beine machen?"  
  
"Ist ja gut, ich komm ja schon. Hetz mich doch nicht so!"  
  
Gibbs hob die Tür mit Hilfe eines Balkens so weit aus den Angeln, dass Jack darunter durchschlüpfen konnte.  
  
"Beeil dich, sie haben uns mit Sicherheit gehört!"  
  
"Wenn ihr auch so laut sein müsst... Wo ankert ihr?"  
  
Gibbs rannte derweilen vor Jack die Treppe hinauf.  
  
"Um die Klippe herum gibt es eine kleine Lagune, dort liegt die Pearl. Und jetzt komm endlich, oder willst du erneut Bekanntschaft mit Norrington machen?"  
  
Kaum, dass sie oben angekommen waren, ertönten schon die Alarmglocken, und die Wachen liefen eilends zum Kerker hinüber.  
  
"Rasch!"  
  
Gibbs zog Jack hinter sich her in die Sträucher, die an den Kerker grenzten. Kaum, dass die Zweige sich wieder hinter ihnen schlossen, hörten sich auch schon das Geschrei der Wachen hinter sich. Doch zu ihrem Glück liefen die Untergebenen Norringtons nicht zu den Büschen, sondern in den Kerker hinunter, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
Während Jack sich umgedreht hatte, um nach den Wachen zu sehen, war Gibbs ohne ihn weitergehechtet und Jack stand nun alleine zwischen den Blättern. Auf gut Glück rannte er erst einmal weiter geradeaus, doch nach ein paar Metern öffneten sich die Sträucher und er wäre um ein Haar die Klippe hinabgestürzt, hätte Gibbs ihn nicht am Kragen gepackt und zurückgezogen.  
  
Jack lag keuchend im Gras und versuchte, seine Beine wieder über den Rand der Klippe zu bekommen. Kaum, dass er oben war, war Gibbs schon wieder vorausgelaufen, doch diesmal sah er ihn wenigstens und konnte nun fluchend und schimpfend hinter ihm herlaufen.  
  
Kurz darauf drehte sich Gibbs zu ihm um, und bedeutete ihm, still zu sein und sich unter den Sträuchern zu verstecken. Jack robbte gerade noch zwischen den Zweigen, als er hinter sich die Stimmen zweier Wachen hörte:  
  
"Ich könnte schwören, dass ich hier etwas bewegt hat!"  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass die so blöd sind, und sich hier rein wagen?"  
  
"Naja, hast auch wieder Recht. Außerdem haben wir nur den Befehl, die Straße zu bewachen."  
  
Jack wunderte sich zuerst noch über diesen Ausspruch, doch dann wurde ihm sehr schnell bewusst, wieso man sich nicht zwischen den Sträuchern verstecken sollte.  
  
Gibbs und er lagen in einem Sumpf, aus dem langsam Blutegel gekrochen kamen und sich unerbittlich an ihren Körpern festsaugten.  
  
Jack riss die Augen auf und wälzte sich verzweifelt hin und her, in der Hoffnung, die widerlichen Tierchen so loswerden zu können. Auch Gibbs versuchte verzweifelt, sich die Tiere vom Körper zu reißen, was zahlreiche blutende Wunden hinterließ.  
  
Bei ihren verzweifelten Versuchen merkten sie nicht, dass sie sich immer mehr in Richtung Abhang bewegten.   
  
Jack drehte sich um, um nach Gibbs zu sehen, doch der war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Verzweifelte robbte er in Richtung Abhang und bekam Gibbs Hände zu fassen. Beim Versuch, Gibbs wieder zurück zu ziehen rutschte er jedoch auf dem schlammigen Boden immer öfter aus und schließlich fiel er zusammen mit Gibbs den Abhang hinunter. 


	4. Part 4

„Wach endlich auf, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Jack blinzelte und brummte vor sich hin.  
  
„Weib, was du schon wieder hast! Weck mich doch nicht am frühen Morgen!"  
  
„Jack, verdammt noch mal!!! Schlag dir endlich die Frauen aus dem Kopf und komm vollends zu dir! So heftig kann der Schlag doch nicht gewesen sein!"  
  
Jack öffnete vollends die Augen. Unter sich sah er als erstes das tosende Meer, dessen Wellen gegen die Klippen brandeten. Vor Schreck klammerte sich Jack an die Beine von Gibbs und versuchte, irgendwie auf diesen zu klettern.  
  
„Jack, lass das gefälligst sein! Ich häng hier doch nur an einer Liane!"  
  
Jack starrte nach oben und bemerkte, dass sie beide wirklich nur an einer kaum fingerdicken Liane hingen.  
  
„Gibbs! Wie zum Teufel kommen wir hierher? Und vor allen Dingen: Wie kommen wir hier wieder weg??"  
  
„Sag mal, ist dein Kopf wirklich so hart gegen den Felsen geprallt, oder simulierst du nur?! Du bist gerade aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und wir sind diese Klippe runtergefallen! Und jetzt denk dir was aus, schließlich bist du Captain!"  
  
Jacks Blick wanderte die Klippen hinauf und wieder hinab. Die Lage schien aussichtslos. Sie hingen knapp 50 Meter über dem Meer, das unten mit donnernder Wucht gegen die Felsen brandete. An der Liane konnten sie unmöglich nach oben klettern, sie würde bei dem Versuch mit Sicherheit reißen.  
  
„Gibbs!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Siehst du da oben irgendwas, an dem wir raufklettern könnten?"  
  
Gibbs musste sich anstrengen, um die Brandung zu übertönen.  
  
„Nein, da hängt nur die Liane! An den Felsen finden wir niemals Halt!"  
  
„Dann befehle ich dir hiermit zu springen!"  
  
„Du befiehlst mir WAS???"  
  
„Dass du springen sollst!"  
  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren? Wieso springst du nicht?"  
  
„Weil ich der Captain bin und man mich noch brauchen könnte. Wenn du unbeschadet unten ankommst, springe ich auch, ansonsten versuche ich zu klettern!"  
  
„Kommt nicht infrage! Wenn, dann springen wir gleichzeitig!"  
  
„Sieh doch mal, an sich braucht man mich doch dringender als dich."  
  
„Glaubst auch nur du! Außerdem werden wir beide erwartet!"  
  
Jack blickte aufs Meer hinaus und sah in einiger Entfernung die schwarzen Segel der Black Pearl.  
  
„Und nachdem du jetzt auch weißt, in welche Richtung du schwimmen musst,..."  
  
Gibbs holte aus und trat gegen Jacks Schulter. Dieser ließ mit einem Aufschrei die Liane los und fiel wie ein Stein nach unten.  
  
Jack hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er fiel. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht auf die Felsen prallen würde, doch nach einigen Sekunden fühlte er nur das kalte Meerwasser um sich herum, das ihn mit einem unglaublichen Sog zu den Klippen zog.  
  
Prustend tauchte Jack auf und fing an, gegen den Sog zu schwimmen. Doch je stärker er schwamm, umso mehr zog es ihn zu den Klippen zurück.  
  
Kurz bevor er unterzugehen glaubte, packten ihn jedoch die starken Arme von Gibbs, der ihn halb paddelnd über Wasser hielt und es irgendwie schaffte, ihn aus dem Sog zu befreien.  
  
Keuchend und prustend wandten sie sich schließlich der Pearl zu und schwammen aus Leibeskräften.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich auf der Klippe einige Soldaten eingefunden, die auf die Flüchtenden feuerten, was das Zeug hielt, doch Jack und Gibbs waren bereits außer Reichweite der Gewehre. 


End file.
